leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrowing skins/Trick-or-Treat
Lore ;Trick-or-Treat Champions * ** He's a towering abomination of science and magic. She's an eight year old with a beehive hairdo, and undiagnosed pyromania. Name a more iconic duo. I'll wait. * ** Mundo could have dressed as anyone to go trick-or-treating, but this year he went as Mundo. Every year he goes as Mundo. Mundo trick-or-treats as he pleases. * ** Perhaps, in hindsight, looping time to get an infinite number of fun-size chocolate bars wasn't worth shattering the fabric of reality for... * ** For Fiddlesticks, every season is harvest season. * ** There are many tales told about creatures prowling the roads at night, but none are as dark as that of the headless rider. He lost his head in a duel on horseback, and is doomed to haunt the living forevermore—a hideous jack-o-lantern resting upon his shoulders. * ** It's Janna's favorite season once again—when dark spirits rise from the earth, and hidden troves of candy are enjoyed by all. Don your best disguise and ride into the night, for the witching hour is upon us! * ** There are times when Katarina deeply questions the parameters of her assassination missions. This is, somehow, not one of those times. * ** This blood is MY blood. This candy is MY candy. Who sent you here?! You're not real ghosts! I'm Count Baron Double-Marquis Lord Duke Kledula... AND I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TRICK-OR-TREAT ON MY LAND! * ** LeBlanc loves nothing more than showing up her high society rivals at the annual holiday gala. Besides, taking a spin as the season's most fashionable witch will teach those Du Couteaus not to upstage her garden parties. * ** Few locals dare to trick-or-treat past the forest just outside of town. Too many have vanished within that dreary woodland, where one feels the weight of unseen eyes, and even the trees are driven by a terrible hunger... * ** Ultimately, trick-or-treating is less about dark magic and occult superstition, and more about finding a witch costume that actually fits. Have you seen these sizes? Who is this stuff even made for...?! * ** She is a cat. That is a hat. Legally, we're not allowed to put those two thoughts together. * ** Haunting Nocturne would be a lot less haunting without those huge knife arms. * ** “...and a great sign shall appear in the heavens, the light of the world fading from human memory, as all the evils once locked away rise again upon a wicked throne—the true lord of darkness seated thereon. Every living thing will know his laugh, and be drowned in sin.” Teemo 16:3 * ** Well, I guess that's one way to hold a cauldron. * ** Look, the guy is a film buff. So what? Hemomancers can like things, too. * ** The old cemetery is no place for stray trick-or-treaters. The twisted, dead undergrowth celebrates this season as well... but their roots run deep into the blighted earth, and their games too often prove deadly for the lost and afraid. Trivia General= * These skins reference Trick-or-treating, with champions wearing costumes during the Harrowing, or are part of the myths and legends of Halloween. |-| Skins= Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Dr. Mundo MundoMundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina LeBlanc RavenbornSkin.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai Morgana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne Teemo Little DevilSkin.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Tristana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Zyra HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music Harrowing 2010 - Login Screen| Haunting Nocturne - Login Screen| Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| Tales from the Rift 2018 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Hecarim Headless Warwick and Rengar Skulls.png|Headless Hecarim Warwick & Rengar Skulls (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Ravenborn LeBlanc concept.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Leblanc Ravenborn model 2.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Leblanc Ravenborn model 1.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Maokai Haunted concept 3D.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 1(by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 2.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 1.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Morgana Bewitching concept 01.png|Bewitching Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Janna Bewitching concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 03.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 04.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Pumpkin Cat Ward concept 01.jpg|Pumpkin Cat Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Tales from the Rift 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Harrowing 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) |-| Summoner Icons= Doomed Minion profileicon.png|Doomed Minion Evil Pumpkin profileicon.png|Evil Pumpkin Little Devil Teemo profileicon.png|Little Devil Teemo Summoning Cauldron profileicon.png|Summoning Cauldron Seeing Hat profileicon.png|Seeing Hat Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat |-| Ward skins= Haunting Ward.png|Haunting Ward Bat-O-Lantern Ward.png|Bat-O-Lantern Ward Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Ward |-| Emotes= Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern RIP Emote.png|RIP Category:Harrowing Category:Annie Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Ekko Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Hecarim Category:Janna Category:Katarina Category:Kled Category:LeBlanc Category:Maokai Category:Morgana Category:Nidalee Category:Nocturne Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Zyra Category:Alternate Universe